Y Tras la Tristeza Llegaste Tú
by luciapacoflora
Summary: Miaka acaba de perder a sus padres, asi que se va a vivir a Japón con sus tios y con su prima Yukiko. Esta estuvo saliendo con un chico muy raro con un mohicano. Esta ni siquiera quiere acercarse a él, pero Miaka empieza a sentir pena de él¿Se enamorarán?
1. Chapter 1

-Ahh- Un pequeño suspiró se escapó de su boca

Estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás de un coche, su pelo casi por los hombros se erizaba hacia arriba junto con algunos mechones. El azul de las puntas de unos mechones a los dos lados de su cara y su flequillo en punta resaltaban aquellos ojos ambarinos, ahora casi vacios de color. Su cara estaba enrojecida y sus mofletes hinchados.

-Tia Akira, ¿falta mucho para llegar?

-No te impacientes Miaka, pronto llegaremos a tu nuevo hogar

-Cierto, solo un poco más.

Un hombre de unos treinta años estaba conduciendo el coche. Su cabello, negro como el carbón, parecia recientemente cortado. El pelo que antes le cubría la frente ahora lo llevaba en punta como una especia e cresta, aunque sin éxito alguno. Sus ojos azules le hacian muy atractivo.

En el asiento del copiloto, una mujer de la misma edad que el hombre con el pelo de color rojizo oscuro cortado a capas, sostenia un libro mientras clavaba sus ojos negros en las palabras de una linea entre muchas.

-Pero llevamos muchas horas de viaje…

-Miaka, si te molesta puedes dejar esa caja a tu lado

Al escuchar estas palabras Miaka sujeto con más fuerza la caja de cartón mientras que negaba lentamente

-Ya veo.

No podia, era algo muy importante para ella, es más, hasta ahora lo más importante y sus recuerdos…

**FLASHBACK**

_**-Tienes que llevarte todo, Miaka, pronto saldremos**_

_**-De acuerdo**_

_**Miaka subió las escaleras corriendo, cogió la primera caja que se encontróy se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres. Al entrar inspiró profundamente para recordar ese olor. Se dirijió a la mesita de noche y empezó a coger cuadros. Al ver unos de ellos no puedo evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Eran ella y sus padres, justo antes de que…**_

De repente fue sacada de sus pensamientos, el coche había parado justo delante de una casa con las paredes blancas, un bonito jardín con árboles frutales y grandes ventanales.

-Vamos Miaka, cogé tus maletas

Dio la espalda a la casa para dirigirse al maletero del coche para llevar las maletas a su nueva habitación. De repente, unos pasos se escucharon detrás suya. Miaka se volvió para ver quien se acercaba a ella. Era su prima Yukiko, su apariencia te hacia creer que venia de los paises frios. Su piel era muya palida, sus ojos verdes mostraban entsiasmo y parecia que habia peinado su pelo rubio con mucho cuidado y delicadeza.

-Miaka,lo siento…

-No te preocupes, Yukiko, ya…paso

Yukiko se acercó a Miaka y le abrazó fuertemente. Se secó una lágrima que caia por su mejilla y le sonrió cálidamente

-Bueno…¡te enseñaré tu cuarto!

Le jaló del brazo y la llevó a rastras al piso de arriba

-Y…¡aquí está!

Al abrir la puerta, Miaka contempló una cuarto bastante considerable de tamaño, con una cama con sabanas nuevas, un armario talla extra grande y un tocador pecado a la ventana.

-Guao…¿aquí dormiré?

-¡Claro!

-Yukiko… muchas gracias por todo

-Miaka, no seas tonta, para esos están las amigas, ¿no?

-Claro… bueno, voy a colocar mis cosas

-Si, te dejo sola, mientras te enseñaré tu nuevo uniforme

Miaka empezó a abrir maletas y colocar pantalones, zapatos y demás. Colocó su peluche favorito en la cama y se tiró de espakdas en ella, exhausta. Estaba tan cansada y tan triste que se durmió sin siquiera ponerse el pijama

_Se encontraba en unas montañas,¿cómo había llegado allí? Decidió averiguarlo. Empezó a andar por un sendero mirando a su alrededor. El camino se hizo cada vez más y más escarpado. Pronto se encontró perdida, muchas voces le llamaban pero no había nadie. Un agudo pitido sonó en su cabeza, todo se dispersaba…_

Miaka se despertó sudando y jadeando fuertemente. Había tenido una pesadilla, la alarma estaba sonando, era la hora de ingresar en su nuevo colegio.¿Como dijeron que se llamaba?¿Romon? No, no era así… ¿Random? Tampoco… ¡a, si, Raimon! Así era.

Se levantó de la cama y miró a su alrededor, buscaba su uniforme. Estaba encima de una silla. Se acercó a ella y lo revisó. Este constaba de una falda color plateado, con un polo blanco liso. Alrededor del cuello un moño bien hecho también plateado hacía juego con los calcetines blancos y las sabrinas plateadas. La rebeca era opcional, pero decidió que escogería una plateada de manga larga que le llegara hasta los muslos. Justo como lo encargó.

Despues de cambiarse de ropa, lo que le costó horrores entró al baño a peinarse y echarse su colonia favortita. Tenía que dar buena impresión en su nuevo colegio. Y para colmo de males, le había tocado en clase diferente a la de su prima Yukiko. Que remedio… ¡a hacer nuevos amigos!

Con ojos todavía medio adormilados Miaka bajó a desayunar con su prima y sus tios paternos. Eran muy amables con ella.

-Miaka, buenos dias- dijo la tia Akira mientras que hacía el desayuno en la sartén

-Buenos días, tia Akira, tio Kosuke

Este último solo levantó la mano en señal de saludo porque estaba muy ocupado en algun articulo del periódico

-¿Y Yukiko?

-Ya salió

-¿Qué?

-Ah, es cierto. Miaka en Japón hay diferencia horaria

-Eso significa…¡que llego tarde!

Miaka cogió la tostada que había en su plato y salió corriendo con ella en la boca.¿Donde estaba el maldito colegio? ¡Ya lo veía!

Llegó jadenado y asfixiada. Lo primero que se encontró al entrar fue una masa de alumnos alborotados. Parece que todos se aremolinaban en torno a algo. Intentó averiguar que pasaba

-Perdona, puedes decirme…

-¡Mátale!¡Rompelé las piernas!

-V-vale

Ya harta de recibir respuestas similares a esa y empujones decidió desistir, hasta que vió a un chico con un mohicano apoyado en una pared lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue"¿Cómo puede alguien llevar eso en la cabeza" Con un poco de miedo se acercó a él

-H-Hola

-¿Hmm?

Este abrió uno de los ojos que antes mantenia cerrados para mirarle de arriba abajo

-Pues hola

-P-Perdona, ¿tú sabes que pasa ahí?

-Si, Goenji estará pegando pelotazos a otro desgraciado.

-¿Goenji?

-¿No sabes quien es Goenji?-Dijo con cara de sorprendido como si eso fuera algo que nadie debiera perdonar

Pegó tal grito que todos aquellos que estaban en el corro se giraron hacia Miaka, incluido el propio Goenji. Entre toda esta confusión el afectado por el balonazo de Goenji salió huyendo lo más rápido que pudo. Sin nada que ver ni disfrutar la gente empezó a dispersarse como si nada hubiera pasado

Miaka se quedó con una gota estilo anime cayendolé y con risa floja

-Ja ja… vaya…

Se giró hacia el chico del mohicano

-Esto..¿gracias? Por cierto, me llamo Miaka Nagumi, ¿y tú?

No pudo decirle su nombre porque una chica corrió hacia Miaka gritando como una posesa

-¡Miaka!

-¡Hola, Yukiko!

-¡Hola Miaka y… Fudo- Puso cara de asco al pronunciar este nombre

-Yukiko-También le hecho una mirada desafiante

-Vamos Miaka

-Yukiko espera…esto… ¡adios Fudo!

Despues de estar en un lugar lejano, Miaka decidió parar a pedirle explicaciones a su prima

-¡Yukiko! Basta ¿Qué problema tienes con ese chico?

-¿Qué problema tengo? Que es una mala compañía

-¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

-¡Pues porque estuvimos saliendo,vale! Y… y no me quería… ¡es un desagradecido!

En ese momento tocó el timbre y Yukiko salió coriiendo mientras lloraba hasta su aula

-Lo que faltaba…

"Y a mi que me habia parecido simpático"… -pensó

Corrió hacía la puerta principal para alcanzar a Yukiko, pero se percató de que no sabía en que aula le había tocado… El aula 2-A… bien, ya alcanzaría a Yukiko más tarde, con suerte coincidirían en la misma clase. No quería dar mal impresión su primer día, asi que torció por el primer pasillo buscando el letrero que luciera las palabras 2-A. Por fín la encontró. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando entró a clase que se puso roja. ¡En su aula solo había chicos!

**Bueno, aquí el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia ¡YEAH!**

**Siento a los que estan esperando mi otro fic, La Decisión. Últimamente no me viene la inspiración y de todas maneras pensaba hacer un fic con la historia de mi Oc…**

**Y a parte, ¡os tengo una sorpresa preparada, para vosotros mis lectores! Abrid bien las orejas o en este caso los ojos. AVISO: ¡Solo hay cuatro plazas!**

**Este fic está muy pobre de personajes, asi que he decidido que voy a meter algunos Oc más. Para poder ser parte de esta historia, debeis mandar un Review con la información de vuestro Oc, su carácter y sus técnicas y posición (si forman parte de el equipo de fútbol) ¡Vuelvo a repetir! Solo los cuatro primeros review podran participar asi que daros prisa! Si alguien quiere que su Oc se enamoré de algún chico solo decidlo (Podeis elegir a todos menos a Fudo y Fidio)**

**¡Y hasta aquí por hoy! ¡Nos leemos! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Miaka miró a su alrededor. Si, ahora estaba segura de que era la única chica en el equipo de fútbol. Soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Señorita, preséntese ante la clase y…

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y dos chicas y un chico entraron a clase jadeando y con cara de cansados

-¡Sentimos llegar tarde entrenador!-dijo el chico

-¡Eso!-Dijo una de las chicas.

-Bueno, da igual, ahora preséntense al resto de la clase. – Dijo carraspeando y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Si! Hola a todos, me llamo Takara Enoki, ¡espero que seamos amigos!

Takara tenía el pelo de un azul cielo, hasta por debajo de los hombros y peinado en una coleta al lado. Sus ojos eran negros como el azabache y su piel clara. Miaka estimo que media 1'60.

-Bien, yo me llamo Aiko Miyamoto, y me voy a unir al equipo de fútbol.

Los ojos de Aiko eran de un color orquídea tan profundo que daba alegría verlos. Su pelo era rubio y lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-¡Encantado! Me llamo Hiromu Hiratasuka, hola a todos.

El único chico de ese extraño grupo, Hiromu, tenía la piel clara. Su pelo castaño andaba algo despeinado, sus ojos color café le hacían más atractivo.

Miaka estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su turno para presentarse había llegado hasta que el entrenador Kudou soltó un pequeño "ejem". Entonces se puso roja de la vergüenza.

-H-Hola, m-mi nombre es Miaka Nagumi, e-encantada

-Bien, chicos y chicas poneos en los cuatro pupitres del final y atended a la lección, habéis sido elegidos para participar en el FFI por vuestras habilidades- Dijo muy serio

-¡Si!-dijeron los aludidos al unísono

Después de sentasen los pupitres y atender a la lección sobre estrategias de ataque le asignaron una posición a cada uno.

Aiko centrocampista, Takara delantera, Miaka libera y Hiromu delantero. El entrenador les dijo que tenían que hacer unas pruebas para entrenar sus supertécnicas y exhibirlas.

El primero fue Hiromu que realizo una supertécnica de defensa

-**Barrera del miedo - **Hiromu se puso en su posición y después de dar una voltereta, cayó apoyando sus manos en la cancha .Al hacer esto una barrera con un fondo tenebroso emergió frente a él como si fuera un espejo, esta barrera le reflejó sus más profundos miedos haciendo que Midorikawa, que se enfrentaba a su supertécnica, retrocediera y Hiromu aprovechara para quitarle el balón de los pies.

Esta supertécnica fue recibida con aplausos de los jugadores de Inazuma Japón.

La siguiente era Takara realizó una supertécnica de tiro

-**Cometa sónico**-Takara se posicionó frente al balón y lo pateó fuertemente hacia arriba. Después dio un salto mientras giraba. Cuando llegó al balón, dio una voltereta y lo pateó, dando como resultado un cometa con ondas sónicas.

Endo no puedo hacer nada por parar la supertécnica y el balón entró en la portería

Después se colocó en el centro del campo Aiko.

-Entrenador, si no le importa realizaré la técnica con Kido.

-¿Conoces a Kido?-Dijeron los del equipo sorprendidos

-Si, nos conocimos cuando estaba en el orfanato, ¿verdad?- Dijo Aiko con una tierna sonrisa

-S-Si- Dijo Kido sonrojado

- **Wind gold- **dijeron a la vez. Aiko lanzó el balón al aire y después ella y Kido saltaron a la vez y lo patearon en el aire. Esta vez tampoco Endo pudo parar el balón y Aiko y Kido se chocaron la mano con cara de alegría

Por último, Miaka tuvo que realizar una de sus técnicas de defensa. Por buena o mala suerte, tenia que quitarle el balón a Fudo. Por un momento ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de que Miaka realizara su supertécnica.

-**¡Jungle wall!-** Detrás de Miaka apareció un enorme muro de árboles que estaba custodiado por un feroz tigre blanco que rugió, haciendo que Fudo retrocediera asustado y que Miaka le robara el balón de entre los pies. Lo que nadie sabe es que justo en el momento en el que Miaka le robó el balón a Fudo este le susurró: "Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, a la salida"

Miaka se quedó muy extrañada con lo que Fudo le había dicho, aunque no le dio demasiadas vueltas. Después de eso, el entrenador dio las instrucciones para mañana, por suerte el primer día de clases solo estaba dedicado a las actividades extraescolares. Miaka estaba muy cansada y cuando se despidió de sus nuevos amigos se dispuso a ir a casa.

Cuando se dirigía a la puerta se distrajo viendo como Kazemaru y Takara hablaban muy animados mientras que reían y lo primero que pensó fue que esos dos hacían una pareja muy linda. Tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta y alguien le jaló del brazo hacia un callejón

-Q-Que… ¿Fudo?

-Si, solo quería hablar contigo, no te asustes

-C-Claro, ¿pero por que?

-Mira yo… - soltó un suspiro de impotencia- Solo quería decirte que tu prima Yukiko y yo tuvimos una mala experiencia y no quisiera que eso hiciera que ya sabes, nosotros no… - Puso cara de arrepentimiento- ¡Que más da, que tu prima es una exagerada! ¡Deberías hablar con ella y si…! Déjalo…

Después de esto Fudo se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar

-¡Espera!-Grito Miaka

Pero lo único que recibió de su parte fue un movimiento de mano sin siquiera mirar atrás

No había entendido nada y lo único que sabía era que ese chico le gustaba cada vez menos y que era la hora de comer, así que se dirigió a casa y con un largo suspiro entro por la puerta. Yukiko estaba delante de ella con ojos llorosos y cara de pena. Antes de romper a llorar subió corriendo a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Ahora Miaka sabia que le quedaba lo más difícil, tener una charla con su prima adolescente sobre su exnovio con mohicano. Que vida mas complicada…

**Bueno, aquí el segundo capitulo. Me costó lo mio hacerlo con los demás Oc y todo, pero aquí está. **

**Recordareis que en el primer capitulo dije que podíais añadir vuestros Oc y como veis solo se han añadido 3 asi que todavía hay un puesto libre, asi que rápido, apuntaos si quereis entrar.**

**Takara Enoki & Hiromu Hiratasuka pertenecen a Tamiko-Karina12**

**Aiko Miyamoto pertenece a lovegirl84**


End file.
